Confession, Accusation, & Investigation
by Videl Warrior Princess
Summary: My second DBZ fic. The Great Saiyaman and Videl go out to stop another crime, but when Videl gets intoxicated from the gang's drugs, can Gohan keep his secret from her as he takes her to a hotel room? [GV] [Oneshot]


Confession, Accusation, and Investigation  
  
"Come back here!!!!" Videl yelled as she chased after a member of the Green Scale Gang. They had just held hostage the famous baseball team, the Titans, in exchange for the Dragon Emerald and the Heaven's Eye Diamond, two of the most precious gems in the city. The guy turned around and punched her in the face. "Acckkkk!!!" was all she cried as she went flying back three feet. Just then, as always, Gohan showed up to rescue.  
  
"Unhand her you fiend!!!" he roared the crook.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" the gangster screamed in confusion. Gohan smiled and began his poses.  
  
"I am the Great Saiyaman!!" Gohan yelled. The gangster stared in shock, and Videl took the opportunity to deck him. However, the thief who had the jewels ran off, and the other members of the gang began shooting at Videl and Gohan. Gohan stayed behind to take care of them while Videl chased after the guy. Just as she caught him, one last member of the gang, who was hiding, lifted up his syringe launcher and aimed it for Videl. "VIDEL, NO!!!!!!!!!!" he roared as he ran to her. She turned to look at the Great Saiyaman, and then, it hit her. As soon as all of them were knocked out, Gohan took Videl in his arms and flew off to the Orange Star Hotel. Then, like the gentleman his dad was, Gohan paid for a room, and carried Videl to the bed.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered as he put her down.  
  
"No problem," he said smiling. He didn't know what her father might do if he found her intoxicated (the syringe was filled with alcohol and some other junk). Probably think the problem was from the kids at school and would probably take her out and get her a tutor. No, he couldn't do that! Not now! Not when Videl had become so special to him!  
  
Even though she looked tired, Videl seemed like she was at peace. Her black hair almost had an orange tint with the sun setting behind them. Gohan still looked at her with great care and began thinking what would it be like without her at school, and then he realized that he couldn't bear it; she had become his best friend there.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm such a problem to you. You know, I've been waiting for you a long time," she replied in almost a faraway voice.  
  
"Huh?" he asked. How could she be waiting for him a long time? He had only been the Great Saiyaman for hardly a month.  
  
"It's true, I've been waiting for someone who could be a challenge for me in pure strength. Now you're here." She crept closer to him; she had to make sure that this wasn't another dream. Ever since he came, she wanted to know all about him, but now at this moment, she just wanted him here to talk, to see, to be real. Her eyes glowed, like a kid's in a candy shop, as she touched his mask. Gohan leaned back, and she stopped. What was it about him that made her excited, made her heart rushed, and yet made her at peace?  
  
"Umm, so why have you been training?" Gohan gulped, trying to keep the conversation going. Somehow the silence made him nervous, yet excited. He had been around plenty of girls before, Lime, Eliza, Bulma, and Angela; none of them ever made him feel like he was when he was alone with Videl. What was it about her? Suddenly, her eyes were full of sorrow and fear at the question. 'Oh no!' he thought. "What's wrong Videl?" He put his arm behind her back, so, she wouldn't fall. She grabbed hold of it with her right hand.  
  
"My life... My whole life I was training…ever since that day…" Gohan could barely hear her voice, it was so soft. Tears began forming as she remembered. The doctors all around shaking their heads sadly... Her father looking dead beside the bed... Her mother's stuff being packed, stuff like her jewelry, clothes, books, pictures… Then they moved, moved into the city. She had never in her life felt such pain or had cried; in fact since that, she had never cried.  
  
Gohan kept watching a few more minutes and could tell that was the wrong question to ask her. Slowly he got up and looked down at her as her eyes followed his every move. He cleared his throat and gently told her, "I think you'll be safe here for tonight." As soon as he reached the door, Videl spoke.  
  
"Please stay... Don't leave, please," she begged. Abiding her request, Gohan sat back down on the bed. "I'm sorry... I just never thought you would ask that question… I've been training so I wouldn't get hurt… You know, for some guy in a mask, I had always thought you were well… kinda cute."  
  
Gohan stared at her shocked; he never thought he would hear that from her. He thought that since she was rather zonked out, she didn't have to put up her guard now.  
  
Videl couldn't believe what she just said; now she was worried. 'Nice job stupid!' she thought bitterly. 'Now he's probably going to leave… or now taunt me... Or even worse, he'll tell everyone so I'll lose everything all over again.'  
  
He gulped in happiness, nervousness, and shock as he tried to speak. "I… always thought you were beautiful too." God, he wanted to tell her that for a long time. She smiled and came closer as she hugged him. It was so comforting and gentle that neither was ready to let go. He was so warm that Videl never wanted to leave his embrace, but she was so tired; she could hardly stay awake.  
  
"The only person that I think can rival you with my heart is a boy in my class named G…" she replied before she nodded off. Gohan was now flipping out on the inside.  
  
'She likes me! She likes ME!' he thought gleefully but came back to Earth with a hard thud. "She likes the Great Saiyaman, not Gohan the scholar... Even if I told her who I was, she wouldn't like me, either that or she would tell everyone," he muttered sadly. 'I probably should get going,' he thought again in his head. Gently, he started to remove her tender arms from around his stomach, when she began to speak.  
  
"No, please don't leave!! Don't leave me like my mom did! I don't want to be alone again!!" she wailed, tears streaming from her eyes. Gohan couldn't bear to give her anymore pain tonight. He placed his left arm around her shoulders with his hand on her right shoulder and his right arm on her right hip.  
  
'I'll just stay here until she falls asleep…' he thought right about when he himself was falling asleep.  
  
////THE NEXT MORNING...  
  
Gohan awoke to find himself still wrapped in Videl's arms. For one moment, Gohan just wanted to stare at her and fall back asleep. Then, he was fretting nervously about if she took off his mask while he was asleep, but she still seem to be fast asleep. He let out a sigh of relief and decided that it would be best if he left before she woke. This time, he had no problem in getting out of her embrace without waking her and just about as he was leaving the room, one more thought flashed through his mind. 'Wait, it would rude to leave without telling her goodbye.' With that, he turned to the computer in the room and turned it on to begin typing. After a few minutes, he printed the note out, placed it in her hand, and walked out quietly. Soon Videl awoke to find herself alone in the room.  
  
'Was it all a dream?' she thought and then looked down at her hand that was holding a piece of paper. Slowly, she opened the note and began to read it, first silently then aloud. She could almost hear the Great Saiyaman's voice as she read it.  
  
The note read:  
  
Dear Videl, Everything said last night will remain just between us. Don't worry; we didn't dishonor each other last night. You have become a very special woman that is important to me. I look forward to fighting crime along side you. Until next time! 

Your partner, 

The Great Saiyaman  
  
Videl just sat there for awhile, pondering at the message. She vaguely wondered if she revealed everything, about her past, her feelings towards him, and her growing attraction to Gohan. Suddenly, she brought her eyes to the 2nd sentence. 'Dishonor? Who would say dishonor nowadays?' she thought and began to think. Then she remembered... She remembered what Gohan once said outloud in class. In English class one day, they were reading a Greek myth in which a girl had intercourse with a god when he was married, and the teacher began asking questioning the fellow students. Finally she came to Gohan.  
  
"Mister Gohan, what do you think on the passage we just read?" Mrs. Bagly asked. Gohan mumbled something, and she made him stand up and tell the class.  
  
"Well," Gohan began to say after he stood up, " I thought that it was just plain terrible." The class looked at him puzzled; this was the story of the mighty Perseus, and it wasn't that all gory.  
  
"What do you mean Gohan, I mean why? Why do you dislike it so much?" the teacher again asked him.  
  
"They have no code of honor at all… none of them had any sense of honor."  
  
"Explain."  
  
"Umm.. Well, Perseus killed his own blood, Perseus' grandfather sent his only child to be killed, and his mother had intercourse with a married god when she wasn't his wife, and she knew he was married. I believe that anyone who does any of that is dishonorable."  
  
Videl played the memory over again. She had always had her suspicions that Gohan could have been the Great Saiyaman, but this really aroused them even more. "He's been hiding something this whole time since he came. That has to be it! I'll unmask you Great Saiyaman!! …And if you are Gohan, I'll finally tell you everything soon enough," she added and gazed at the sky, knowing that she'd see him again someday.  
  
So, some people think this sucks! Who cares?! I love this couple and this fic I wrote!! Anyway, I thought that this was sweet and had the right amount of romance for it. I don't own DBZ, although I wish I could take credit for creating these two cool characters! This is my first Gohan/Videl fic; be nice to me. Please review, and Gohan's Onna, I know that this isn't as good as your "What You Wouldn't Expect" fic, but I hope you love this!  
  
~ Videl: Warrior Princess


End file.
